Rosa encarnada
by Reece River
Summary: Ambos estavam ensandecidos e Draco Malfoy afundava seu orgulho puro sangue naquela rosa encarnada. Draco MalfoyxOC. Presente para Mello Evans.


**Ficlet**

**Autor: Reece River**

**Título**: Rosa Encarnada

**Ship:** DracoxOC

**Gênero:** Romance

**Rating:** T

**BetaReader: **Noah Noose**. ****PWP.**

**Presente para: **Mello Evans

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence e eu também acho que não gostaria que fosse meu.

**Nota**: Essa fic inicialmente era para ser um presente de aniversário, mas a presenteada só quer que seja slash (_Para o meu desespero_), mas continua sendo presente para ela.

* * *

Draco Malfoy olhava faminto para aquela criatura embaixo de si. Vagava suas íris prateadas pelo corpo esbelto e de curvas bem delineadas, os seios fartos que subiam e desciam de forma ritmada enquanto ele insinuava sua ereção para o meio se suas pernas aconchegantes.

Ela suspirava e arranhava levemente as costas de alabastro do loiro com suas aferras negras e grandes por cima do tecido branco da blusa.

O loiro desenhou em seu riso o sarcasmo, a excitação, a luxúria.

Ambos tinham pressa. Completavam-se. Eram _iguais_.

Ela sorria com seus lábios carnudos e avermelhados naquele rosto alvo moldado pelos cabelos curtos e extremamente ruivos. _Vermelho-sangue_.

Draco logo teve suas roupas arrancadas literalmente a unhadas, enquanto via um riso mais sarcástico que o seu, mais maldoso do que o seu, mais sádico do que o seu. Um leve tremor perpassou por sua espinha. Aquilo o deixava cada vez mais de 'ânimos acesos'. Foi jogado na cama sem piedade e viu a ruiva se levantar graciosamente e se pôr de pé. Cada perna em cada lado de seu corpo albino e lhe dar um pequeno show particular de _striper_. As peças de roupa caíam em seu rosto de forma provocativa. _E ela estava conseguindo_.

Sentou sobre a ereção do loiro. Ela era extremamente mal com um certo garoto mimado, de nariz empinado e ar aristocrático. Ela mandaria aquele orgulho Malfoy para os ares na hora em que ele investisse contra seu corpo nu, mas quem ditaria as regras não seria ele, pois Draco Malfoy seria subjugado. Sempre foi e não seria aquela noite em especial que seria diferente.

O loiro já estava louco de prazer. Puxava o corpo esguio, branco e macio de encontro ao seu membro suplicante enquanto ela retribuía cavalgando sem pudores, para tentar aliviar a si mesma.

"—Gosta disso?" – Sussurrou com sua voz aveludada no ouvido tão branco quanto um pergaminho nunca usado.

"—G-gosto." – Quem diria que o filhinho de papai requintado perderia a voz com alguém antes. Submisso a uma que ele poderia livremente xingar de _sangue-ruim_.

Draco virou novamente as posições, segurando-se naquelas pernas que lhe apertavam. Como que tentasse manter o controle da situação, mas nem assim ele sentia que estava no comando. Sentia-se ser subjugado. Será que ela era bruxa e nem ele mesmo sabia disso? Mas do que é que ele sabia quando sentia aquele corpo quente e delicioso lhe apertar e lhe instigar a penetrar com animalesca volúpia? Como ele conseguiria colocar em ordem seus enormes pensamentos quando um par de 'coisas' maiores ainda recheava o seu campo de visão?

Ambos estavam ensandecidos e Draco Malfoy afundava seu orgulho puro sangue naquela rosa encarnada.

**Fim.

* * *

**

**Nota do Reece:**

Yo! Minha primeira fic do Harry Potter, eu não vou mentir: Nunca quis escrever nesse fandon. Talvez seja essa a única e pronto! Gosto só de ler e acabou-se.

A personagem ruiva da estória é inspirada em uma ficwriter aqui do ff. Ela tem as mesmas características tanto físicas quanto psicológicas e sim! Ela me dá medo. E tanto que é presente para ela.

_Mello, espero que não se sinta ofendida pelo rating e nem ache que eu sou pervo! Viu? Tá, eu sou, mas isso não quer dizer nada =p Eu não vou mentir, apesar de eu ter escrito isso eu estou morrendo de ciúmes! Mas dou um desconto por eu ser loiro, branco e ter os olhos claros, apesar de que __**nunca**__ eu terei o nariz empinado e __**nunca mesmo**__ serei filhinho de papai (mas disso você já sabei), mas sou seu, meu machinho 3. E Mello, não pense besteiras! Quer dizer... se quiser... #Sai correndo pra não apanhar# 3²_

E a vocês que conseguiram chegar até aqui: Meus parabéns e _**reviews**_ crianças.


End file.
